Hazard
__FORCETOC__ :: APPERANCE :: as a transhuman, this body is merely one of dozens that skye has lived in at this point, having been to many systems where the cultural/technological norm is to swap bodies at least once or twice a year. the occasion is very much like a transhuman birthday. this particular body is tall, lithe, ambiguously feminine, and olive-skinned, with striking magenta eyes that're usually affixed into a distant gaze. they wear their violet-and-silver hair into a messy forward bob hanging to the right side, the left side having been shaved off entirely. their typical clothing after landing planetside has been heavily inspired by skater lesbian fashion, being loose, grungy, cheap, and fairly ambiguous, which suits their lifestyle plenty. torn or cut-off jeans, ripped leggings, slightly oversized tees, loose tank-tops, flannels, denim or leather jackets, converse, combat boots, beanies, and snapbacks litter their growing [ mostly stolen ] wardrobe. so basically they dress like a fuckboy. their hero costume is quite simple. they have a second-skin spacesuit in dark blue, able to assemble a pressurizing helmet [ like a star-lord ]. at their waist is a thick belt, whose buckle is made of an eerie glass that seems to display a live feed of whatever galaxy skye currently inhabits. hanging over all of it is usually whatever jacket or flannel they already have on hand, topped off with the converse or boots they happened to be wearing. they don't generally give a shit about hiding their identity. they're not sticking around long enough for it to matter, anyway. :: POWERS :: hazard, being "powerless", relies more on wit, stressed experience, and very fun toys. their technology is a blend of magical and mundane ingenuity, typically relying on physical energy sources to power arcane effects, or using sorcerous constructs to stabilize an otherwise theoretical application of science. in many dimensions of space, these two are no so distinguished from each other. hazard has collected such gadgets in much the same way as they have gathered their experience, through intense and horrendous gigs and stunts. here are some of their most important. rift generator taking on the design of the caduceus staff, this artifact is able to harness energy to open portals on solid surfaces. the most effortless use of this tool is simply pointing it at two surfaces the user can see and pairing two human-sized portals together. these portals maintain the velocity of the objects travelling through them, changing the direction of their momentum based proportionally to their placement [ think Portal ]. increasing the user's mental strain and/or power input can expand the reach and size of these portals, perhaps even designating a position outside of the user's line of sight. additionally, interdimensional portals can be generated, however the power required to tear a stable hole in the fabric of reality is... one might say astronomical. the typical power source for such a feat is a battery powered by a magically stabilized black hole whose event horizon is no larger than a coin. this is perhaps not the easiest of technologies to develop? and since hazard is fresh out, and could only get here after getting the staff to eat a bleeding-edge reactor [ that they definitely did not steal from an alien tooth-slug mafia! ], they're currently fresh out of options in this department. wearable ultraprocessor floating over a vantablack glove decorated with neon cyan circuitry is a perfectly constructed matte-grey cube about the size of a coin on one side, angled with one corner pointed squarely at the small, thin slate affixed to the wrist of the glove. when hazard moves, the cube seems to shift in shape drastically, its dimensions bending in a shifting rectangular prism. at its absolute apex the cube grows to half a foot on a side, the corner perfectly nestled on hazard's wrist-slate. this a tesseract, a 3D cross-section of the 4D object that is one of the most powerful compact computers in interdimensional space. housed within the underwrist of the glove is a retractable multi-tool designed to give the tesseract a method to interact with physical space. it often manifests as extendable manipulators resembling four long, metallic spider limbs, but can also be used to weld, solder, cut, digitally connect, scan, and any number of utility interactions that ultimately allow hazard to hack systems, craft & disassemble objects, and engineer their surroundings. hoverboard this is a simple gadget that hazard cooked up themself shortly after landing planetside. at some point they saw some skater kids rolling around and thought it'd be amusing to try out. they tore off one of the hover modules of their ship and reassembled it into a board. it doesn't generate much of its own thrust, and can't be used to fly over low-density terrain [ such as air or water ] unless flung like any other object. however, the mobility and flair proved more useful than they'd considered and have, at least for now, added it to their repertoire. :: BACKGROUND :: [ WIP ] :: NPC RELATIONSHIPS :: s.u.n.n.i., skye's AI-mom [ WIP ] lex, a transmasc nerd boy [ WIP ] gabbro, a chill interstellar traveler [ WIP ] :: PC RELATIONSHIPS :: gwendolyn "capitan" du lac [ WIP ] rea "faker" remington [ WIP ] :: JOURNAL ENTRIES :: Skye's Logs :: ADDITIONAL SCENES :: [ WIP ] :: ARTIST CREDITS :: hazard's main portrait is a paint-over by me, credit of the original goes to :: https://twitter.com/tamaytka/status/896884655177125888 the image of the hoverboard :: https://www.deviantart.com/sebastianvonbuchwald/art/Hoverboard-547297149 Category:Characters Category:PC Category:B-Verse Category:Hazard